The Phantom School
by Jade26
Summary: The bladebreakers decide to visit a beyblading univercity. But when they get there they find there is something terribly wrong with the school and its top students, Olga, Tatiana, and Maria. And why are they after Kai? YAOI WARNING Pleaze rr (rating may g
1. The School

Hehe, this is my first fic so if it sucks just tell me ok. Okies here we go  
  
* * * * * *- change scene  
  
The Phantom School  
  
The day began when the Bladebreakers decided to go site seeing instead of training that day. Of course it took them awhile to convince Kai to let them have the day off.  
  
"Oh common Kai, please" wailed Tyson.  
  
"For the last time, Tyson. NO!" said Kai in semi-calm voice, who was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Rei do something." wailed Tyson again.  
  
"umm." said Rei in a semi-confused voice.  
  
"He is, after all, your boyfriend" continued Tyson.  
  
"common Kai, we haven't had a day off in weeks" said Rei in a pleading voice.  
  
"And it would be very educational trip, 'cause the school is for the beybladeing elite. Only the best beybladers are allowed in" spoke Kenny.  
  
"and it's also the biggest tourist attraction in the city" chimed Max.  
  
"Oh all right, but only if you (points a finger at Tyson) promise to keep out of my hair for the REST of the day" said Kai finally getting annoyed with all of their yelling.  
  
"YAY" yelled Tyson, being proud of himself for winning the war against Kai.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they finally got to the school, they were all in awe because its size. The school looked like one of those really fancy hotels that only rich people could afford to stay in. Then they saw a group of tourists going into the building. So they decided they would go with the tourist group. So they quickly ran to catch up with the group. when they got inside they thought they were in a palace that's how fancy it was.  
  
About half way through the trip, the group stopped at a beybladeing practice arena. Tyson immediately attached himself to the glass because below there was every beyblade dish you could think of.  
  
"Ok we are having a break and if you wish you may go down into the arena ot practice. The stair well is over there" said the tour guide pointing to a set of stairs to her right. The moment she said that Tyson was gone and so were the rest of the Bladebreakers. When they got down to the arena they saw a battle was about to begin so they decided to check it out. There were two girls about to battle and it was very obvious the two were sisters.  
  
But Kai recognized them from somewhere but he just couldn't remember where.  
  
When the battle ended the two girls were both smiling at each other.  
  
Then it hit him he remembered where he saw them before.  
  
Well there we go chapter one is all done ;) pleaze r/r 


	2. The Secret

Ok thanx to the all the people who gave me a review and here's the next chapter.  
  
Oh yes, this is something I forgot to put in the last chapter. Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me, therefore, neither do the characters. 'sept Olga, Tatiana, and Maria o'course  
  
The Phantom School  
  
Then it hit him he remembered where he saw them before.  
  
Kai rustled through his bag for a clip from the paper he'd cut out a few years back. When he found the clip he studied it for the longest time just to make sure he had the right girls. When all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder, that caused Kai to give a startled gasp and drop the clipping. When he looked up he saw the younger of the two girls, Tatiana, looking down at him with concern. Then she notices that he dropped something and picks it up and flips it over to look at it.  
  
When she saw what was on the clipping she quickly sucked in her breath.  
  
Noticing this Olga, the elder of the two, ran over to her sisters side to look at what Tatiana had picked up. When Olga saw the clipping her hands flew to her mouth and she pulled the clipping from her sisters shaking hands, but it was to late She had seen to much. When Olga looked at her sisters face to see that tears were streaming steadily down her cheeks.  
  
Tatiana slowly put her trembling hands to her mouth and dropped to her knees.  
  
Noticing this action Maria, who was sitting on the bench while her sisters practiced, shrieked "Tatiana!" and ran over dropping to her knees beside her sister. "What happened to her?" a worried Maria asked her eldest sister. (by the way the order of the sisters, eldest to youngest goes Olga, Tatiana, Maria)  
  
"She saw this" answered Olga showing her the clipping.  
  
"oh." said Maria.  
  
"Who's clipping is this?" yelled Olga waving the clipping above her head to a rather large crowed of onlookers.  
  
Slowly Kai and the rest of the bladebreakers stepped forward.  
  
Olga seeing this lowered her hand to her side. "Do you have any idea how much damage you just caused us?" yelled Olga motioning to her two sisters on the floor. "Ever since our brother died Tatiana has been a nervous wreck. When she watched him died in her arms that was the last straw for her. Now she can't listen to her music, look at pictures of the family, or even watch TV without breaking into a nervous sweat." Said Olga who was on the verge of yelling again.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What's going on here?" said one of the teachers who were watching the battle and the argument. "It was all there fault!" screeched a very angry Maria who was still sitting on the floor trying to console her sister pointed at the leader of the bladebreakers.  
  
"Now, now Maria. I'm sure it wasn't all their fault" said the teacher.  
  
"Oh yes it was" said Olga.  
  
"Well, if your so sure, show me the evidence" said the teacher.  
  
"Alright Here" said Olga showing her the clipping  
  
"Oh dear" said the teacher.  
  
"Told you" said Maria under her breath.  
  
"Ok, Maria, Olga take your sister to her room and try and calm her down enough so she can go to her seventh period class. And I'll deal with these boys" said the teacher in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"yes miss" said Olga bowing her head in agreement while Maria helped Tatiana to her feet and leaving the practice arena.  
  
"Now, if you boys will follow me" said the teacher turning on her heal.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" asked Tyson in a shaky voice, when they had gotten about half way down the hall.  
  
Hehe there chapter two done. I hope you liked it. pleaze r/r 


	3. NOT AN UPDATE REALLY REALLLY REALLLLLLLL...

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (ducks from flying food) I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN THREE YEARS (ducks when a frying pan is thrown at her) THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE I THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY REALLY REALLLLLLY LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx for the patients. I will try to have the chapter out by Sunday!! Thanx all!!!

Jade26


End file.
